Enter Wonderland
by TheGrimSisters
Summary: Rated T for safety, may change at a later date. Everyone knows that Logan was Weapon Ten but where did it all start? Weapons one and two are were it started, the twins that began the program that turned Logan into Wolverine.
1. Born Under a bad Sign

Hey everyone this is the prologue, written by Miz ^_^

Full Summery: Everyone knows that Logan was Weapon Ten but where did it all start? Weapons one and two are were it started, the twins that began the program that turned Logan into Wolverine.

Random Quote: "Every artist dips his brush in his own soul, and paints his own nature into his pictures."  
Henry Ward Beecher

Disclaimer: Neither Miz nor Kirby own X-men or anything X-men affiliated… yet… we're still trying though…

Enter Wonderland

All she could hear was the beating of her heart; nothing else reached her ears and that scared her more then anything. She had gone her entire nineteen years of life hearing conversations from four rooms away, now she couldn't focus on anything but the sound of her heart. She forced back her heart listening for any other sound, pushing past the barrier of her skin for any other sound. Breathing, her breathing and her heartbeat pounded down on her. The only thought in her head was silencing those sounds and listening to the outside world.

"She's crashing!" A woman yelled turning to the girl in the water tank, tubes the only thing really connecting her to the outside world. Her heartbeat was slowing to stop, her breath stopping more quickly then her heart.

A rush of sound and freezing air hit her hard all at once then the sounds contorted pulling apart from one another. A woman and two men where coming towards her, she could hear their footsteps now. A scent… jasmines and lilacs, the woman was closer to her then the other two. The next person, a man had only a slight scent of hair jell unlike the second man that smelled as if his deodorant was on its last leg.

Her eyes shot open; she heard the machine now her heartbeat coming up strong. Her golden eyes glared into the people in front of her. Her canines lengthening and sharpening, she could feel herself turning more wolfish by the second.

"Put her under now!" It was Hair Jell yelling at the woman who hit a button at the table next to her. She felt liquid rush through her veins, a sound like an angry wolf snarling ripped from her throat past the tube that filled her lungs with air. Her eyes were un-focusing her nails lengthening and thickening before her eyes finally closed.

"Put her back into the water… keep her unconscious we're not done with her yet." Hair Jell said.

* * *

Carol shook her head; She could feel the tears in her eyes as the men put the girl back into the tank. She was so young then again so was her twin, in the other room… she couldn't figure out why they wanted them so young. "Abe, be careful with her." The woman warned the doctor.

Doctor Abraham Cornelius nodded and got her back into the tank, crawling in himself to reattach the tubes and needles into the girl's skin, he quickly got out as the professor closed the bubble again and the tank started to refill. "She's getting thinner." Cornelius said softly, "Is she getting enough fluids."

"She's fine." The professor said quickly, "we need to talk about the new doses for the two of them. I've got the genes spliced and ready for transfusions into both weapons; I want to begin the fusing in two hours. Make sure they are both stable."

* * *

Something hit the glass around her, she tried to open her eyes but they just wouldn't budge. A grating sound made her eyes fly open; they quickly focused through the water her gold eyes staring at her twin sister. She moved slowly through the water until her palms hit glass her fingers seemed to move by themselves forcing themselves forward. Her nails connected with the glass cracks etched through it now before the glass burst. She fell forward out of the 'tank' the liquid spewing forwards with broken glass and her inside.

Something feral was coming out in her as she started to choke on the tube. "Calm down Madi." Alyce said as the tube in the throat shifted forward. Tears hit her eyes as it finally pulled free the tubes connected to her arms were ripped free.

"You smell different…" Madigan told her hoarsely, her throat was sore from the removal of the tube. The metal at her throat was colder then the air around her, she looked down and grabbed the tags reading them. Her name (Madigan Elestra) was on one side she flipped it, the name Ripclaw was on the other along with Weapon 2. She reached over to Alyce looking at the tags, Alyce Elestra, Weapon 1, Fangkiller. Her older twin by four minutes, and yet she wanted to protect her. "What did they do to us Aly?"

* * *

Well that's all from Miz for now, Kirby has the next chapter!

Remember read and review, three reviews and your next chapter will magically appear!

Much Love! The Miz


	2. Time of Our Lives

Random quote: "It is easy to take liberty for granted, when you have never had it taken from you."  
~Author unknown, sometimes attributed to M. Grundler

This chapter was done by Kirby ^_^ Next chapter goes to Miz!!

MadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAlyMadiAly^_^

"I don't know, Madi. They... They changed us..." Alyce said, her voice cracking slightly. She hastily cleared it and looked around. "Do you know the way out? I don't like this place, Madi." she said, flexing her fingers. Her animal side itched to tear its claws into something, but she forced it in check.

"Ummmm...." Madi looked around, then spotted a door. "This way." she said, grabbing her twin by the hand. They ran for the door and Alyce wondered where all the guards were.  
"Madi? Madi! Where are the guards?" she asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"I don't know. They might not know we've escaped yet. Just keep going!" Madigan said, lengthening her stride. Long legs had its advantages, that was for sure.  
"I don't like this. It's too quiet..." Aly whispered, glancing around. The place was deserted...

Aly didn't like it, not one bit. Why isn't anyone trying to stop us? she wondered. Not that I mind...

She allowed her sister to pull her along, her still-damp hair flying out behind her. They sharply turned a corner and Aly slipped and skidded into a door marked "Emergency Exit." She hit it hard enough to trip the alarm.

WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!

The loud alarms and flashing red lights sounded throughout the building. "Aw sh-" Aly started to say, picking herself up.

"Don't finish that." Madi interrupted, yanking her swiftly to her feet and running again down the corridor. About thirty armed guards appeared in front of them.

"Freeze mutie!" one of them shouted, lifting some sort of gun and aiming it at their skulls. "Freeze or I'll shoot!"

"Transform on three." Aly breathed in her twin's ear. "One," the gun lifted a hair more. "Two," the twins shifted slightly, standing side-by-side, ready to spring. "Three!" Aly shouted, the shout followed by a roar from Aly, a howl from Madi, and the sound of a gunshot.

The two girls leaped out of the way of the flying bullet, springing into the air, wolf and tiger replacing human girls. The beasts fiercely attacked the guards, lashing out with their front claws and sharp canines.

"Yuck. Wet fur smell." Aly said, wrinkling her nose twenty minutes later. Around them stood the bodies of the guards, large gashes torn into the bodies.

"Come on! We gotta get outta here!" Madi, ever the rational one, said. They clasped hands and ran together to the "emergency exit" door. They burst through it into glorious sunlight for the first time in their young lives.

They were alive.

They were together.

They were free.


	3. Dog Tags

Disclaimer: We own nothing but what you don't recognize =P

Random Quote: Adventure must start with running away from home ~ William Bolitho

The professor sat on the phone, luckily for him that was only a saying and his rear was in no danger... yet. "We're not sure how it happened colonel, just after both subjects with the hyper gene transplant the system in number one's holding tank malfunctioned. We left the guards in case they escaped but the three of us aren't fighters.

"Both processes were one hundred percent successful. I've been watching the footage sir, they took out thirty-seven guards by themselves. We need to find the subjects. We need to do more testing." He looked at the screen in front of him, a movie of the fight playing in the corner of the screen along with the stats the computer could come up with on how far the girl's mutations had gone. The information on the girls slowly changed itself as the computer analyzed the footage it was watching.

"Give them two days. Number three should be ready by then; as a trained soldier he'll follow orders. Have him track them down and kill them, write them off as failed experiments." Stryker ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly midnight now, Alyce had opted to take the first watch and Madigan had basically fallen on to the dead leaves covering the forest floor asleep before she even landed with a thud and a snore. The leaf next to her mouth rustled slightly with each breath she took. _What all did they change…_ Aly thought as she looked at her younger sister, there bond was still as strong as ever and yet they both seemed so different.

They had grown up in a compound, not the one they were currently in but one nearly just like it. They had a regular education up until they were seven, that was when they started testing their abilities and doing the really cruel things to them. They closely monitored the girl's abilities and yet the only ones that ever called them Alyce and Madigan was a man that had only visited once. They didn't even realize they'd had names until then; they were 'number one' and 'number two' to everyone else. That didn't seem to bother them; of course you'd be surprised what you could get used to after so many years.

They grew from gangly girls in to rambunctious teenagers, training everyday with there powers. At fifteen they had been five foot three inches tall, both leggy brunets with full lips. The only differences between them were their eyes (Madi's were gold since she turned one and Aly's were an odd golden-silver mixture), they had very different personalities, and the fact that one was a Canine while the other was a Feline.

Alyce looked back into the darkness her eyes scanning the tree line, muted browns filters through her vision from the tree bark and leaves, muted greens, came from the canopy above and the smaller trees and shrubs closer to the ground, the dark sky had a tiny hint of blue molted into the clouds above, with the odd golden-copper from fallen leaves that had yet to surrender their color to the muted darkness. It was truly beautiful, especially with the moonlight that filtered through the branches over head turning patches of colors vibrant as they had been in the light of the sun.

The older girl looked down at her sister and sighed, they had both grown during the experiment that had brought them to this compound in the dead of night in the back of a truck. They both now stood at five nine, the hair they had once shared that had been dark brown cascading waves down to the waist were gone. Madigan's was pencil straight nearly white pink, Aly pulled her fingers through her own swamp of hair, light blond now… what most people would call platinum or white blond. She groaned lightly, they were too easy to spot like this. Their light hair caught every fragment of light, the pale colors standing out like ghosts.

Leaves shifted pulling Alyce from her thought to Madi as she sat up yawning and scratching her neck. "Your watch isn't for a few more hours."

Madigan turned her face to her twin; only one eye was even open. "Bathroom." Was all the girl grunted in the not awake state as she stood and went to find a bush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And if that doesn't work?" The professor asked the military man.

"They are two fifteen-year-old girls. They might be able to take on humans but not another mutant, especially one made to fight them." Stryker commented only half paying attention as he looked through the stake of papers in the folder in front of him. He quickly straightened in his chair staring intently before a grin spread across his face. "Is that all? I have some things to see to."

"Y-yes of course." The man stammered slightly, "we'll go forward with weapon three then."

"Good I expect a status report when you send him after one and two; and another when he returns." He said hanging up the phone rather abruptly. "James and Victor." He murmured over the papers. He gave a slight laugh as he silently welcomed them to the team without having ever even seen them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madigan back tracked to her sister, "there is something out here… its big." She growled wide awake now. "I keep smelling it." She was pacing slightly now like a caged animal at the zoo thinking just ** with me, it'll be the last thing you do.

Alyce got up she new they could take on what ever this thing was. "Well we have two options, find it and kill it or run from it."

"Run… that's not and option. I'm not going to take the coward's way out." Madi said before she really looked at her sister. She was exhausted from the earlier fight and getting away from the compound. "Maybe your right." She conceded, "smell was that way." She pointed to the west and then turned, "we go this way. East, south east." She took Aly's hand and pulled her along so she couldn't change her mind.

"What's this way?" Alyce asked.

Madi shrugged, "dunno, my gut says go this way though."

"Sure that's not just indigestion?" Alyce questioned skeptically to which Madi only stated that you'd have to eat for that and they hadn't for sometime now. Alyce nodded and followed her sister quickly, both were tired and hungry but this was the best for them at the moment.

Madi paused sniffing the air, "should be close to water."

"How do you know, I can't smell any." Alyce asked.

Madigan turned and grinned broadly at her, "just kicked a frog… smell Aly help me find the way." Alyce nodded slightly and closed her eyes steeping away from her sister in one direction she put her nose in the air and sniffed before going to the next direction and sniffing. She opened her eyes and started to walk her nose still in the air sniffing away. "There." Madigan said pointing to a creek to the right and straight ahead. "We follow that."

The twins looked at each other but it was Alyce to speak, "you're thinking the same thing I am. If there is a town… we don't know any current events, we're fifteen, and we're running practically naked through the woods."

Madi let out a slow deep breath she looked at what they were in. The same short and sports bras they'd worn in the tanks, no shoes clad there feet, and it was getting ever closer to fall. "We don't have a choice Als. Come on." She said leading the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always read and review, because its making the sisters sad that people like to read this story and will put it on alert but no one will review it...

Kirby is up next!

Have a good one, Miz


End file.
